With increasing viral infections in patients immunocompromised due to cancer therapies, organ and bone marrow transplantation, and HIV infection, the use of antiviral therapeutics has increased, and with this the development of antiviral resistance increases, the need for a simple and rapid method is under way using a 96-well microtiter plate containing a particular cell culture and centrifugation-amplification (shell vial method) of the particular virus in the microtiter plate. Detection of the virus in the presence of various dilutions of the antiviral agent will be performed by an enzyme immunoassay, with the subsequent determination of an ID50 indicating susceptibility or resistance.